The Cabin
by Katie41319
Summary: Caskett Baby Fic. Kate finds some unexpected help when she goes into labor.
1. Mom?

**This is my first real story. I hope you like it. The idea has been bugging me. I knew I wanted to do a Caskett baby fic but almost every scenario, whether it be at the morgue, hospital, precinct, an elevator, had already been written. I started with the "What Ifs" and I came up with this...enjoy! **

* * *

After a long day of paperwork and angry birds, Kate and Rick stopped by Jim's cabin to pick up some of her old baby clothes. Kate was 8 ½ months along and today was her last day before maternity leave. She'd been feeling terrible, but blamed it on the slow day at work. Desk duty is not something Kate enjoys and her lower back had been bothering her all day. She'd had the Braxton Hicks before and that's what these felt like, right?

"Wow Kate, was that your crib?"

"Yeah, my Dad built it since he's a carpenter."

"It's beautiful." Rick walked over and traced the carvings in the wood with his fingertips. "Are these elephants?" There was a small baby elephant in between its mother and father. That crib was a piece of art.

"Yeah, my mom's favorite animal was the elephant." Kate walked over to where Rick was and ran a hand through his hair. Rick stood and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Kate as close as her stomach would allow.

"How're you feeling today? Mark Mosley isn't bothering you too much, is he?"

"Christie Rampone is giving me a break after her all-star game last night."

"Ah, so you think it's a girl?" Rick placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yep. She'll have your eyes…"

"He'll have your nose…"

"She'll have your sense of humor…"

"And he'll have your stubbornness."

Kate put her hand over Rick's. "Our children sound wonderful."

"Yeah, they do." They both stood there with wide grins. It startled them when Rick's phone rang.

"Gina…now? …But that wasn't until next Tuesday…alright, I'll be there." Rick ended the call and turned to Kate.

"I'm sorry, I have to go to an emergency meeting at Black Pawn. They need my insight and apparently it can't wait until tomorrow."

"It's okay Rick, they need you, it's your job."

"Will you be okay?"

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Now go save the day Richard Castle." Rick grabbed his coat and gave Kate a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He grabbed his keys and left.

A shot up her back woke Kate up from the trance she was in. _Oh, that felt different than before_ she thought. Then she looked down. "Oh my god. My water broke."

Kate grabbed her phone. She tried to turn it on but nothing happened.

"Dammit!" Kate swore. She was alone. There was no car and her phone was dead. She was screwed. It wasn't too cold outside so she decided to take action. "I've got to find help."

Kate grabbed her large coat and headed out. "It's okay baby, we're gonna be fine. There's got to be another cabin some-" Kate felt like someone had suddenly punched her between the kidneys. She knelt down and clutched her stomach. It was rock solid.

Kate rode the wave and when her breathing became normal again, she continued walking.

"Oh thank god." Kate smiled when she spotted the small cabin up the road. There was a fire going so she knew someone had to be home.

Kate knocked. "Hello, is anyone there?"

No response.

She felt another contraction coming and yelled, "C'mon, help me please, I'm in labor!"

Then, the door shot open.

Kate looked up and her eyes went wide.

"Mom?"

* * *

**Please review! Thanks :)**


	2. Oh Boy!

**Thank you for the reviews! It's Johanna Beckett to the rescue!**

* * *

"Oh my god, Mom? But you're-" Kate groans and leans against the doorframe.

"Katie? Are you…here, let's get you inside." Johanna put her arm around Kate's shoulders. "Come on over to the couch." She slowly settles Kate to a sit. "What are you doing here?" Johanna asks when Kate's breathing evens out.

"What? Me? How are you… you're dead!" Kate shakes her head. "This isn't real. I'm alone, in a cabin, in labor, hallucinating about my dead mother!" Johanna starts to rub circles on Kate's back. That seems to calm her down a bit.

"No. I'm the real thing, and I'm most certainly not dead."

"Oh-" Kate moans again. Johanna holds out her hand and Kate grabs it. She closes her eyes as the next wave hits.

"That's it, there you go, good." Johanna felt Kate's grip loosen.

"Mom, what the hell is going on?" Kate was sure she was seeing things. Maybe it was a coping mechanism or she was dreaming, because there is no way in hell her mother survived that day. She can't be alive. It's just not possible.

"Listen to me, it's a very long story and right now, you need to focus solely on bringing this little one into the world." Kate nodded. "I need to get some supplies, sit tight." Johanna makes her way into the kitchen, where she grabs a pot from underneath the sink.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" She turns on the water.

"His name is Rick, but I call him Castle."

"Wait, Rick Castle, the mystery writer?"

"Yeah. That's another long story. We've been together for three years now, married for two. He's so excited about being a Dad again." Johanna grabs some towels from the hallway closet. Then, she starts to sterilize a pair of scissors.

"Again?"

"Yeah. I have a stepdaughter named Alexis. She's studying at Columbia right now. She's so happy about getting a sibling."

"That's great!"

Kate can feel the next contraction coming and it's a strong one. "God, this hurts!"

Johanna carries the supplies over to the couch. She puts a pillow behind Kate's back and holds a washcloth to her forehead. "I know it hurts, just work through it."

"Castle was here. He was with me and then they swept him away to a meeting and now he's going to miss our child being born!" Kate said in a panic.

"Listen to me. I know it's hard and you want him to be here but sometimes life isn't fair. I'm stuck in this cabin for my protection and I hear news from the guards that you've been shot, but I can't move, I can't get to you, and it hurts so much, but I'm here, and I'm okay. Just like you'll be okay. Rick will come as fast as he can and he'll see you holding his child and everything will be fine."

"Thanks, I needed that…" Kate smiles best she can, considering the circumstances.

"Okay, I have scissors to cut the cord and towels to wrap the baby in. Now I need to check how dilated you are, okay?" Kate nods. "The head's crowning. A couple more contractions and we'll have a baby." Johanna looks up and smiles at Kate. "You're gonna do great. With the next contraction, I need you to bear down and push with all your might. Can you do that?" She nodded.

Johanna could see Kate's body tense up. "Alright, on the count of three. One…two…three!" She bore down. "Eight…nine…ten." Kate fell back against the pillow. "Good Katie. The head's out."

"I'm so tired…" Kate's eye's started to close.

"No honey, come on, you have to stay awake."

"Okay…I'm okay…"

"Just one more on three. One…two…three!" Kate pushed one last time.

"There we…oh Katie, he's beautiful!" A cry filled the room and Kate's head snapped up.

"It's a boy?"

Johanna beamed at her and gently laid her grandson on her daughter's chest.

"Hey handsome, look at you." Kate cooed. The infant calmed as soon as he heard his mother's voice.

"I'm so proud of you Katie. You did great."

"Thank you so much. I don't know what would've happened if I hadn't found you."

Johanna cleaned the baby off and wrapped him in a towel. She placed the boy in Kate's arms.

Then they heard a knock. "Hello, is anyone in there?"

"It's Rick." Kate said without taking her eyes off of her son.

Rick was startled to see Johanna Beckett standing in front of him. "Wha-"

"Oh just get in here." Johanna pulled him into the cabin where he saw Kate holding their baby.

"Oh my god Kate…is that…" Rick knelt down next to them.

"We have a son." Kate looked up at Rick and smiled. He cupped the baby's head in his large hand.

"What are we gonna name him?"

"How about, Sean Alexander Castle?"

"That's beautiful." Johanna said.

"Sounds perfect to me."

The new parents shared a tender kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have to get you two to the hospital."

Rick took Sean into his arms. "The car's out front, you think you can make it? I could carry you."

"No, I'm fine, I can stand." Johanna helped Kate up and they all made their way to the car.

* * *

**The last chapter will go up either later tonight or tomorrow. Thanks again!**


	3. Explaining

**I am so sorry for the long wait. It seemed like every time I had a chance to write, something would come up. I just made the Softball team at my school so that's taken up a lot of time. Since Monday is a holiday I finally found the time to write this. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and also thank you for sticking around and waiting for me to get my stuff together. This is the last chapter and it should tie up the loose ends the story has. Enjoy! **

* * *

At the hospital, Rick stepped out to phone Alexis, Martha, and the gang while Johanna sat with Kate in her room. She wasn't too worried about being seen here. She'd been gone long enough now that no one would recognize her anyway.

Johanna sat next to Kate's bed, holding Sean. "Wow. He's so remarkable Katie." Jo held out her finger and Sean grabbed it. "And a strong one at that." Then she placed him in Kate's arms.

"You look so much like your daddy, you know that?" Sean just stared at her with wide eyes. They were a deep ocean blue, just like Rick's. "You have his ridiculous timing too. I was really worried for a second there, until I found your Grandma."

Kate looked up at Johanna and smiled.

"Time for an explanation?" Johanna asked.

"That would be nice."

Johanna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was placed in witness protection and to make it look real I had to be wiped off the face of the Earth. My death was faked and I was sent to a secluded cabin deep in the woods. About once a week I would receive food from two agents. I guess I got antsy and they didn't want me leaving so they would keep me updated on you and your father, just enough to satisfy me though. They told me you joined the NYPD and that you made detective. But one day they came in with sorry looks on their faces. _She's been shot _they said and _her heart stopped. _I lost it then. I broke down. I wanted to get to you so badly, but I couldn't leave. They kept saying if anyone saw me, the whole plan would fold. There are men outside right now keeping watch but it's been so long and I don't think the people who are after me are roaming around the maternity ward."

"We found the man who was behind the hits and I made a deal, he isn't going to get to you anymore."

"I'll have to check with the officers but as long as I keep a low profile, I think I can return home. Oh gosh, how's Jim gonna react when he sees me alive?"

Just then, Rick popped his head in. "Are you ready for visitors?"

Kate gave her mother a reassuring smile and turned back to Rick. "Ready as we'll ever be."

Rick entered the room with Alexis and Martha following close behind. Then in came Lanie and Esposito carrying the largest teddy bear Kate had ever seen. After them, Ryan and Jenny entered holding a beautiful vase with flowers. Lanie and the boys smiled at Kate and then stood with their jaws on the floor when they recognized, Johanna.

"Oh my god." Ryan was the first to speak.

Esposito couldn't talk, so Lanie went ahead.

"Kate, what's going on?"

"Well, we were up at my Dad's cabin and Castle left to go to a meeting at Black Pawn. After he left, I went into labor. My cell was dead and Castle took the car so I went to go find help. I found the nearest cabin and knocked. Mom opened the door. There was no way I was getting to a hospital so she went into action and delivered this little guy. Castle came back about a minute later and them we made our way here."

"That's amazing." Martha and Alexis said simultaneously.

"…katie…Katie!" Jim came barreling in but stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Johanna.

She stood, walking around the foot of the bead over to him. Johanna ran the tips of her fingers over his jaw. Jim slowly, without loosing eye contact, grabbed her hand. He closed his eyes as tears began to fall.

"It's okay." Johanna whispered as Jim began to sob. She pulled him in for a hug, holding him as he let it all out.

The next morning, after everyone had visited and Johanna answered just about all of their questions, both Kate and Sean were cleared and it was time to go home. Kate was dressing him up in a blue NYPD onesie. "Stop squirming buddy." Kate chided. She fastened the last button and lifted Sean onto her chest. "There we are, all comfy again." Kate kissed his head and took in his scent.

Johanna came in from the bathroom. "How's my grandson doing?"

"He's so tiny. I can't stop kissing him or holding him or staring at him. It's like even going into the other room hurts."

"Let me tell you a secret. That feeling…the wanting to be close to them…it never goes away. The first day back at work, their first day at school, even when they leave for college, you just want to hug them and never let go, but the older they get, the harder it is to do that. So, just enjoy every second of it."

"I will try my hardest."

Kate put Sean in his carrier and gave Johanna a hug.

"Are you going back home to Dad?"

"Yeah, I spoke with the guards and they said as long as I stay low, I could go back home."

"I'll bring Sean over at least twice a week so you can see him and we can catch up. There's still a lot to talk about."

"That would be great."

"Kate," Castle came in with a wheelchair. "I've got the car pulled around out front. I know you don't want to but the nurse says that it's hospital policy to wheel all new mothers out to the parking lot."

"No, it's fine. We're ready to go."

Johanna walked beside Kate as Castle wheeled her out of the hospital.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Mom."

"Yeah. Goodbye sweetie." Johanna bent down to kiss Kate on the cheek. Then she found Jim by his car and they left.

"What a day." Castle sighed. "You ready to get this little guy home Mommy?"

"Yeah, just don't drive like Grandma Daddy." Kate said as she hooked Sean in his car seat.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with being careful."

"I would like to get home before sundown. It's 1:30 now, you think you can make it?" Kate climbed in next to Sean and Rick started the car.

"Mommy just loves to tease Daddy, Sean." Castle said smiling into the rear-view mirror. And then they were off.

* * *

**So that's it. Once again, so sorry for the wait! Review and tell me if you liked the ending? I am open to criticism :)**


End file.
